Beloved Pretty Boy
by WritingRaven26
Summary: "Watch it, Pretty Boy!" "What did you say Mullet?" Lance snarled. Keith an athlete with a passion for running and business, Lance an artist with a dream of being loved for who he is but hides behind a smoke screen of confidence. Being dorm neighbors Lance's party boy ways interfered with Keith's routine. Keith's routine interfered with Lance's sleep.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: New Beginnings**

The sun warmed Keith's face as he looked around the grassy area mere feet from the place he was going to be staying. He was about to give up on waiting when a small hand grabbed his black sweater and tugged to capture his lost attention.

"Pidge?" Keith questioned his eyes as he looked at the one whom he would be sharing a dorm room with for the next year or so. The picture he had seen looked fairly feminine but now they had a baggy green hoodie hid their slight frame.

"Yeah, you must be," they looked to a crinkled sheet in their hands, "Keith?"

"Yes! I'm glad to meet you, also please do not feel the need to be my friend because of my brother," Keith ruffled his black hair that he needed to cut but didn't want to so soon. Maybe another month with the mullet that had formed from the year of scissors in his host family abroad.

Pidge smiled at the thought of Keith's kind brother, Shiro, "If you are anything like him, we will have no problem. I'm just glad we traded families for that semester, it was great to see Kyoto! It was also really nice to meet the people there."

"I've been traveling for the past year trading families, so they've become accustomed to the new faces. Shiro loved the company too, it gets lonely there when he is by himself," Keith smiled soft at the shorter person with short cropped brown hair framing their face. Pidge pushes up their glasses with one pointer finger as they clutched a thick laptop to their loose cloth covered self. Keith, feeling awkward, held open the university dorm-B's door for the other kid around his age. Pidge grinned and went through the open glass door with an optimistic view of this year that was to come.

Halfway across campus, Lance was grabbing coffee with his best buddy and roommate, Hunk.

"Ya know," Hunk stretches the two words into a sentence all on their own.

"No, no, no, a hundred times, no," Lance whines.

"You didn't even hear what I was," Lance cut Hunk off with an aspirated sigh.

"Hunk, I am going to study now but I'm going to that party later," Lance states as he adjusts his books so his sleek new laptop was perfectly balanced against his chest.

"Fine," Hunk huffs but smiles as he sips his hot cocoa frappuccino with extra foam and mini marshmallows.

"If you really want to talk about something, that girl, Shay; I think she likes you. They wouldn't give me marshmallows in the rainbow Frappuccino I bought, even if I begged!" Lance wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at his blushing burly friend.

Hunk, flustered, tried to make excuses but stays quiet for the rest of the walk back to dorm-B floor 3.

Lance strolls leisurely making small talk with his friend. Once the door was in sight he made a grab for his ID card.

"You know," Lance smiles, "There's a gym here that's looking for a teacher for the silk dancing thing I did in high school."

"That thing you did that won the school's talent show?" Hunk questions as he takes a break from trying to fish a spare marshmallow stuck in the foamy, sticky mess on the bottom of his cup.

"Yeah! I think it'd be a great idea, extra money and something to keep my head on my shoulders."

Hunk nods along but tries to get the marshmallow again causing a large slurping sound to block the sounds of busy cars on the street and the chatter of passing students.

Lance sighs and unlocks the door barely holding it open for his friend.

"Thanks," Hunk remarks sarcastically at his friend.

"Yeah, yeah," Lance rolls his eyes opening the door to the thin staircase that barely could fit two small people side by side together but Lance knew that'd he'd have to move sideways if he'd want to try to fit their hips next to each other. Hunk had a larger build and Lance had been praised for his larger waist by his mother. She had always wanted a girl, she had told Lance he'd be a pretty girl but Lance couldn't see it.

"Hunk, random question, what do you think I'd look like as a girl?"

Hunk thought in silence as they climb the stairs. He pondered the thought as though it was the Russian literature class he had taken (Hunk did not pass that class). He shrugged, "I dunno."

"That should be my next personal assignment," Lance decides disappearing through the third floor door. Hunk hurried to the door and rushed through almost knocking a person down.

"Oh, oh no!" They cried clutching the laptop to their chest, "Please please please," the computer loading screen lit up and Pidge sighed relieved.

"Oh gosh! You okay?" Hunk was shocked such a small person had to be a girl but everything else screamed a boy.

"Yeah we're fine."

"We?" Hunk questioned.

"Rover and me," Pidge smiles patting the thick laptop in their hands. Hunk nodded trying to look genuine but all he was was genuinely confused.

"I'm glad you're both fine…" he stretched the words nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotta get my baby on the charger. Bye," with that Pidge ran off leaving Hunk confused in an empty hallway full of doorways with little signs with names written across them. He wondered which way he should go just as Lance called from around the corner.

"Come on Hunk! You're so slow," he complained jokingly.

Hunk followed the voice to room 1984, which had little paper flamingos with their names in thick but flowery writing. It looked like lazy cursive to Hunk, but he liked it all the same. Lance didn't care much about the handwriting or the flamingos and whipped open their door.

The dorm had enough room to have two beds, two desks and a small amount of walking room.

"Home sweet home," Lance smiled and Hunk looked defeated as he mumbled to himself about where he would put his crépe maker, popcorn maker and mini fridge for ingredients.

Lance happily flopped onto the mattress excited for the freedom of the college life. Hunk did not share the same thought but was excited to be away from his family for the year long course of Food prep and Baking 101. Lance's uncle, weird old man who is obsessed with mustaches, had offered Hunk a job once he finished a few college courses on the areas he needed to touch upon.

They sat in silence for awhile, well, aside for Lance slurping at his foamy drink making strange faces into the cup trying to get the last bit out. He gave up after a few minutes and threw the cup away in a small bin in between the desks.

"Welp," Lance decided, "I'm going to go test out these showers."

"What happened to studying?" Hunk looked at Lance with a wistful look.

"Studying the hottest girls on campus, duh," Lance grinned with dangerous curiosity that danced behind his chocolate colored eyes.

"Or boys," Hunk said with a grin and Lance's face flushed.

"No," he said with grinding teeth, "No one can know."

"But last year you said," Lance cut him off.

"My … let's say cousin to save confusion, Pidge, is going to our school too. Pidge was banned from my house for all holidays for being non binary. My dad really doesn't like people who don't follow 'natural order'. That includes bisexuallity, do you understand now?" Lance looked broken but he stood up tall while he grabbed his towel and shower bag then made his way to the door before Hunk could respond.

Off he fled down a hall then another before disappearing in the door marked "Male Showers". He rushed in not paying attention and bumped into the person in front of him.

"Watch it pretty boy!"

"What did you say, mullet?" Lance snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Why Him?**

"Wait, do I know you?" Lance questioned.

"I don't think so," Keith rolled his eyes as he got to his sore feet. He cursed to himself about training the day before. He shouldn't have pushed himself so hard or did that last mile.

"Wait," Lance paused and looked into his cold grey eyes, "You were that stupid runner that ruined my painting!"

"Sprinter, imbecile and when was this?" Keith cooley replied with a face like marble.

"Last year, Volt stadium, you hit me while 'sprinting', ruining my pointillism!" Lance sputtered as his blood seemed to boil. That painting had cost Lance the competition and almost a $1,000 in prize money.

"Oh, come on why does that matter in the showers!" Keith huffed adjusting his towel in his arms. Lance almost blushed noticing Keith's bare chest that was covered in small scars. Lance was tempted to stare at the shorter boy's chest and to study the strange scars but instead he scowled as he stared into his eyes that seemed to swirl with purple and a color that Lance begged silently to know.

"Sure. Whatever Mullet," Lance muttered as he pushed into the nearest open shower and locked the door. Right after the click of the door had sounded, Keith realized his mistake he let out a loud sigh.

"Not to longate this conversation but I left my soaps in there along with my shirt," Keith puffed aspirated with his forgetful ways.

Lance was already shirtless before the end of Keith's sentence and rushed to throw on his light jacket and gather the other boy's supplies. The apology died on his lips as he threw open the door putting the other boy's belongings in front of him.

"That was fast," Keith smirked amused, but he was surprised with Lance's speed to please him. His smirk faded as he saw the fright in the other boy's eyes. Keith banished the thought when anger replaced the fear in Lance's demeanor.

"Anything else?" Lance hissed wanting to dissolve the stress that was eating away at his composure. Keith took his things from Lance's shaking hands.

"Thanks," Keith bowed his head slightly out of habit, earning a strange look from Lance. The boys went their separate ways in silence.

Lance let the hot water turn his tan skin pink. Steam rolled off his hips and after his hair was washed and his skin was rubbed raw by the tough soap his mother had crafted. His thoughts melted away slowly along with his stress, he watches as they swirled down the drain with the frothy bubbles.

In the stall a few over from Lance, Keith quickly hurried through his shower ignoring his hair till he ran a small amount of soap through it. He hated that he was already behind his schedule already. That kid with the stupidly pretty eyes, Keith caught his mind mid-drift and silenced himself while he turned off the shower. Hurriedly he dried himself with his towel that he then hung from his slight hips. He gathered his things making sure not to leave any before heading towards his dorm.

Keith unlocked his door and walked right into Pidge changing.

"Dude!" Pidge yelped covering theirself with a t-shirt.

"Pidge, I'm gay, I won't be looking at you like that," Keith rolled his eyes and grabbed a fresh shirt tossing the dirty one in the hamper, "Anyway, even if I were attracted to you, my brother would murder me, okay?"

Pidge pulled their sweatshirt over their head to hide their face in the baggy material. Flipping the hood up they were fully hidden from view and couldn't see as Keith put on his running clothes and stretched a little.

"I'm going out for a run and to sign up for that gym down the street. Need anything from the store or such?" Keith asked with a small smile as he stretched.

"Nah, not that I know of," Pidge paused, "You know what, a family sized bag of those barbeque chips. Ya know?"

"Yeah, okay. Anything else?" Keith pulled his arms up to stretch out his sore body.

Pidge just shrugged as they pulled out Rover to check on the charge on it. Keith just nodded and grabbed his wallet and keys on the way out, "Okay Pidge, see you later."

Pidge mumbled a goodbye and moved on to booting Rover up as Keith left. He shut the door and started down the hall.

Lance swore to himself as he adjusted his towel and hurried down the halls. Lance caught himself as he tried to move down the tiled halls decorated with doors that looked all the same.

"Where the fu-" Lance mumbled only being stopped by almost getting hit another person.

"Sa sorry, wait Mullet?" Lance asked confused at how the boy was already dry and clothed.

"Hey Pretty Boy. Lost?" Keith smirked up at the boy with shaggy hair that hung in his hazel eyes when wet.

"No!" Lance started to march off leaving Keith with a large grin on his face, "Well, ah, I kinda am lost actually… Do you know where 1984 is?"

"About 36 years in the past I do believe," Keith smiled at his lame joke, "If you mean the room, yeah it's the small hallway as mine. Would you like me to show you, Artsy?"

Lance pouted slightly then grimaced, "Just point me in the direction and I'm a businessman. I have stuff to do."

"Two halls that way," Keith pointed the way Lance was going, "Then one right, okay?"

"Thanks, I guess, bye Mullet," Lance called as he hurried off to his dorm room.

Keith whistled a little tune as he open the door into the stairway and walked mindlessly down the steps.

Lance on the other hand hurried into his room with the flyer still gripped in his hand, "Hunk, Hunk, buddy, Party in a fraternity! Let's goooooooo!"

"How did it go? No, no, no, a hundred times no?" Hunk tilted his head playing coy.

Lance rolled his eyes, "Ha, ha, I'm going!"

"Fine, have fun but don't make us have an intervention," Hunk pulled on his shoes, "I'm going to get coffee."

"So soon?" Lance teased remembering the skinny girl named Shey.

"Shush," Hunk paused then whispered, "You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Your stupidity is infecting the air, you should take a break from pouring it into the atmosphere," Hunk smirked and tightened his bandana around his head.

Lance pouted and nodded, "Bye jerk."

"Bye Chico!"

Hunk left, shutting the door quietly, leaving Lance in silence.

"Um…. Time to draw?" Lance asked himself already searching for his sketchbook and pencils.

He didn't even realize what he was drawing as he sat in by himself thinking. After awhile he looked down to find himself looking into small purple eyes of a shadowy figure that grinned smugly.

 _Why him?_ Lance sighed and tore out the paper, made it into a little ball and tossed it into the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Stairs Are Better Anyways PART ONE**

Lance pouted at his assignment, it was only a week and a half since school had began and the assignments seemed to fill his time endlessly till finally he finished the last one.

"You know that's due in _two_ weeks?" Hunk pointed out.

"I know!" Lance snapped, "I have work in an hour and a party to go to after that. I want to get a day and a half's worth of well needed sleep, stupid Mullet wakes me up every morning with that stupid door slam," just then the door across the hall slammed.

"See, he's always doing that," Lance glanced at his watch, "Shez, I gotta get to work. I'll talk to you later."

Lance grabbed his gym bag and headed out taking the quickest route to his job at "HeadStrong". The buildings around the gym were tall and grand but HeadStrong was beautiful. The tall white walls with simplistic designs seemed a weird place for the people who wanted to be "jacked". Lance rolled his eyes at the thought but threw open the door and walked in with a smile.

The blond girl behind the counter was picking at her nails and only looked up for a second before giving a broad smile, "Hi handsome, here to sign up for one of our classes or membership?"

Lance threw a grin on and walked with a cocky sway in his hip and leaned against the counter, "Hey beautiful, I'm actually a teacher here, today's my official starting day."

"Oh? What class?"

"Something that requires tons of upper body and core strength," Lance winked.

"Oh, that sounds exciting, hey Pretty Boy wanna grab a drink with me later?" She smiled, Lance almost lost his smile for a moment. _That isn't my name..._

"Yeah, love to, give me a time and a place?"

She picked up her phone and gave it to him, then he quickly typed in his number before giving her another wink before walking over to the staff sign-in in the back room hidden amongst boxes of protein bars. He slid his card in the slot waiting for the electronic beep before heading to the sleek silver elevators that were next to the side door to the pool/track area. He was excited to explore this place sooner or later.

"Male locker rooms are upstairs yeah?" Lance questioned himself out loud.

The girl nodded typing something in her phone with a grin painted on her lips. Lance shook his head and pressed the top floor button waiting for the ding that seemed to be taking it's time. As he rocked back on his heels he heard the front door open.

"Good morning Nyma," Keith's voice echoed happily as he greeted the blond with a smile.

"Good Morning Mr. Galra," she said in a monotone voice that was the opposite of how she greeted Lance. Lance already liked her.

"Please it's Keith. Is the running area still free for the next few hours?" Keith tried to put as much kindness as he could in his voice. He hated that she didn't like him, he wished he knew why. Probably because he shut down her flirting the first day he stepped in here. He didn't mean to be rude, he wanted to be kind. He wanted more friends in the states but somehow it was hard.

"Yeah, you seem to be the only person who uses that area besides that weird girl who thinks she's a mermaid," Nyma chipped at the blue on her nails as Keith pouted till the ding of the elevator ringed in his ears.

"Well I guess I'll see you later," Keith frowned as he moved towards the shiny doors that were slowly sliding open. Lance walked into the large opening and was about the rapidly press the polished "close" button but Keith was almost to the doors contemplating how to make Nyma happier with him.

Keith looked up for just a tick before looking back at his feet. _Wait_ , Keith took a double take, "Pretty Boy?"

"Mullet," Lance muttered as he pressed the top floor, there was only three but that was already too many to Lance, Keith liked the options those. The track was his favorite mostly because Keith's backup plan was swimming and there was a large Olympic sized swimming pool in the middle of the track.

"I've never seen you here before, new member?" Keith pondered out loud.

Lance shook his head "I'm the new Aerial Silks teacher."

"That thing where you pole dance on a piece of cloth?" Keith quizzically gazed at the taller boy. It made sense to Keith, Lance had a body for dancing. Thin and fit but still light enough to hold himself up that high up in the air.

Lance scoffed, "Pole dancing? No! Pole dancing is hard too, all Aerial Arts are but aerial silks you have nothing holding you stable besides the ties holding the silk up! Running is so much easier!"

Just then the elevator shook and it didn't seem to want to move again, "Great! Just great!"

Lance flopped on the ground grumbling, Keith just smiled soft as he sat facing him. Lance pressed the buttons randomly.

"Ugh! Open, open!" Lance pleated and banged on the door.

"Seems we'll be here for a bit, well, hi Pretty Boy, my name is Keith Galra. I'm newish to the United States."

"Lance… ugh. The stairs are better."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Stairs Are Better Anyways PART TWO

"So we live at the same campus, on the same floor, in the same hallway, go to the same gym and you still don't think it's fate yelling at us to be friends?" Keith threw a flirty half grin. Lance felt his stomach flip.

"Nope," he popped the P, "I'm here to work."

Keith pouted a little but tried to continue some form of the one sided conversation and Lance pounded the top floor button repeatedly.

"So.. You said you were a businessman?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My brother, Shiro, he runs a large computer business. Largest in Japan, second in global trade and the stocks are at a large incline," Keith paused, "What does that tell you?"

"That you look up to your brother and you need no help in business," Lance rolled his eyes.

"I do love my brother, best man I've ever met," Keith smiled.

"Lucky you. My brother is disowned and dead," Lance sighed not even realizing he had let it slip as he gave up on the button.

"I'm so sorry," Keith frowned and gave up on the conversation. Just as the words left his dry mouth the elevator rumbled to life again and they started to climb again.

"It's fine, it was a while ago and I hadn't even seen him since he came out as gay. That was like four years before he and his fiance died in a car crash. I was 9," Lance got to his feet grabbing his gym bag from the ground.

Keith stayed in silence as Lance hurried down the hall to the men's locker room.

They both changed hurriedly trying to keep their appointments in check. Lance made it in time to set up and get the CD in the boombox before his class arrived.

"Good morning, ladies," Lance grinned at the women he could tell were from all stretches of life but mostly richer women in fairly fit builds. Lance went along teaching the class with a small amount of breaks for the women to stretch out muscles they most likely didn't even know they had. During a break, Lance gazed out the hip to ceiling plexiglass windows that looked into the track area, where a topless Keith was doing drills on the multicolored track that seemed to stretch a football field. Keith clearly tired, tipped his bottle over his head. Lance visibly shaken was approached by a woman in her mid-30's.

"He's a cutie," the woman smirked, "Dating or admiring from afar?"

"What?" Lance felt the color drain from his face and the moisture disappear from his mouth.

"The sprinter," the woman answered, "He yours?"

"Oh! God no! I'm straight, I just am wondering about the scars," Lance paused and looked back at the boy now studying the pale, shiny scars, "Makes me feel uneasy, what if he was a criminal?"

"Sure he is. He must be for that haircut," another woman cut in making a noise in the back of her throat, "I mean he has that tone and the eyes but the hair makes me cringe."

Lance almost agreed with the women, he was hot but he can't do that at the minute. He had a pretty girl downstairs that was going to give him a chance. He couldn't be a screw up like his brother, he reminded himself. His father would destroy anything Lance had going for him, no person would hire him after all. That's what he thought at least.

Keith was taking a break to cool off before a few more drills before heading off to grab some snacks for Pidge. He looked about for something to steal his attention from the track. Out of the corner eye he saw a flirish of color and he followed it, in the large windows that stretched across the building, he saw Lance. Lance was holding himself upside down with his legs explaining something to a room full of women whom were looking at him confused. One of the women said something and everyone started to laugh. Lance also was laughing, Keith even had to stifle a laugh as Lance slid down the silk that his legs were encased in.

"That's not appropriate Mrs.Lincoln!" Lance laughed.

"Shush up eum youngin'," Velma Lincoln, a grandmother almost in her 70's, hushed the boy. She knew what she said and the women were having a laugh. Lance couldn't deny, it was funny.

"Wrap your foot here," Lance giggled as he tried to go on teaching. Four directions later he had to start again since no one was paying attention.

At the end of class, Lance chimed that they were a great class and was happy to teach them. The women seemed to be still joking around about the thing Velma had said. Lance knew his next class was in a half hour and he could do what he pleased till then so he did. After switching out the sweaty silk with fresh ones, he climbed up the cloth to the top and wrapped his legs in it like a web. He swirled gracefully then rolled down the silk stopping a few feet from the floor. He crawled up the silk like a spider making a beautiful design. Keith smiled in the doorway watching the other boy twisting like a fish or maybe a bird, he couldn't decide.

The dance was smooth and when Lance was done he stayed wrapped upside down with his eyes closed. He felt the most free he has for a long time. He was at peace.

"That was beautiful, Lancelot."

Lance, startled, dropped from the silk and landed on his back with a thump.

"Oh my.. Are you okay?" Keith started to hurry in to help him up.

"Wha…" Lance cleared the stutter from his voice, "What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to say I saw part of your class, I thought the dance was stunning."

"By scaring me?" Lance grumbled.

"How'd you learn to do this," Keith waved his arms at the colorful silks flowing from ceiling and curling around themselves like cats in the sunlight. Lance smiled shyly and looked about the room.

"Self taught for the most part, I took a few classes to learn official names but," he cleared his throat, "I dated a cheerleader one year and she convinced me to join the cheer team and I did it in my free time whenever my dad wasn't at the games. I got a lot of core and leg strength from it."

Keith smiled soft, "That's sweet, you joining a cheerleading team for your girlfriend."

Lance just muttered and restarted the CD, "If you're so amazed, take my class. More people who want to take my class, the more money I make."

"Hmm tempting but not today maybe next month," Keith smiled.

Lance just shook his head till Keith perked up, "What are you doing later?"

"I'm going out to a party with Nyma since my roommate is going out for a DND game," Lance shook his head.

"Oh," Keith was defeated but he was still silently kicked himself.

Keith headed back to the dorm after picking up snacks for Pidge, meanwhile Pidge was just getting out of their last class for the day.

"Katherine, come here please," Mr. Lincoln hiss between clenched teeth.

"Pidge," Pidge repeated as they moved to the teacher's desk.

"Katherine," he huffed, "come here before I drop your grade for disrespectful behavior."

"How is asking you to call me my preferred name disrespectful, sir?" Pidge tilted their head.

"You are female, Katherine. You should act it."

"You're an English teacher; you should act it."

His face was the look of pure anger and hatred but fell silent as he handed their paper back with a large red 68% on it. Lowest grade they had ever received. Pidge nodded and sat back down. They looked over it, she forgot a few commas, used "whom" when "who" should have been used and their closing statement was not written well enough for the Mr. Lincoln's standards. Pidge was ready to scream but they stayed calm and smiled softly ahead while they took the notes. After the last note taken they were let out of the class and Pidge collected their stuff and hurried off. On their way they texted Shiro.

 **Pidge: Hi?**

Shiro quickly responded.

 **Shiro: Hoe are you love? How was class? Is that teacher still being a donkey?**

 **Shiro: Hoe*** **Shiro: hoee*** **Shiro: H. O. W.* how how how how***

Pidge giggled, Shiro was still getting used to texting. Being a CEO and owner of a multibillion dollar company, meaning he gets more phone calls than text messages. He was cute when he was texting though, he'd stick out his tongue while finding letters or current punctuation and even emojis.

 **Pidge: Still a donkey m8** **Shiro: M8???** **Pidge: It's like a dead meme. Nvm.** **Shiro: Oh Okay. Call when you get back to the dorm?** **Pidge: Arent U @ work?** **Shiro: Maybe? But I'm the boss, am I going to fire me?** **Pidge: K call you soon 3**

Pidge hurried off to get home ignoring the "He/She" jokes as they passed. Pidge saw Keith with bags of salty and sweet things for them.

"Keitthhhhhhhh," Pidge called out running towards him, "You has the fooooooooddddd!"

He laughed then copied Pidge's words from days before, "Yassssss, I has da fooooood."

Pidge grabbed the store bags from him and hurried to the door, "I'm calling your bro joe once we get upstairs, wanna join or be a bum?"

Keith pondered for a moment, "I'll be a bum for a little cause I need a shower but then I'm stealing my brother's attention from youuuuu."

Pidge snuggled into their blankets and started putting up their computer that they made with spare parts in Japan. Shiro offered to give Pidge a new computer, but they had refused and built their own. Shiro was so impressed he took them under his wing and they became very close and became a bit more than friends. Shiro was only 3 years older than Pidge after all and living in the room next to his, Pidge would hear him wake up with a start and they would walk in with tea and calm their friend. Till one night, Shiro was crying when Pidge came in. He had a dream his brother had died, he and his brother stayed on the phone for hours. It was 3am when Pidge curled up in Shiro's vacant bed that was still warm and fell asleep wrapped in his fluffy blankets. Pidge awoke to Shiro kissing their forehead, he apologized and mentioned how he was checking for a fever. Pidge had just smiled and in a sleepy state pulled their friend into bed and curled up around him. When they awoke Shiro had his arms around Pidge and they were cuddling. They spent the rest of the weekend like that watching movies and piggyback rides to get snacks.

Rover dinged as it finally turned on. Pidge pulled up the video chat website they use and called up their boyfriend.

Lance on the other hand, just finished work and rushed back to the dorms to change before heading out to the party. Black skinny jeans and a button up opening the door he saw Keith standing in front of his door with wet hair and a My Chemical Romance shirt matching his black jeans with chains hanging from his belt loops.

"Oh, hey Pretty Boy," Keith smiled over his shoulder at his neighbor.

"Oh shut it Hot Topic," Lance hissed.

"Aw you think I'm hot," Keith smirked.

"I must be in hell already," Lance muttered and locked his door putting his key around his neck.

"Off to the party?"

"Yeah bye," Lance quickly left and almost ran to the party where Nyma got him in.

"Hey cutie, ready to party?" She winked at him before getting a drink in his hand. As the night moves on everything blurs together and he starts to feel dizzy. The flashing lights and loud music makes him throw up while walking home. His head was spinning and he barely made it to the front door of the door before he splayed out on the ground.

"Prettyyyy," he giggled looking at the stars.

"Lancelot?" Keith was taking a walk since he couldn't find sleep but he found Lance instead.

"Oh it's keeeeeef. Hi Keeef!" Lance giggled drunkenly.

"Oh darn it, you're drunk aren't you? Ugh I have to help you now."

"Halp prince of thy dark and brute. Help till thy soul grow weary," Lance slurred.

"Prince huh?" Keith grunted pulling Lance to his feet and wrapped his arm around Lance's back. They started to walk together Lance saying cheesy pick up lines under his breath.

"Hey Keef," Lance said a little louder as Keith pulled him into the door to the dorm.

"Yeah?"

"You have pretty eyes and I like when you smile. I can't like you thou, dad would kill me. You are cute though."

"Thanks Pretty Boy," Keith smiled at how cute Lance was drunk.

"I like everything about you, I wish I was like you," Lance started to cry, "I wish my brother was still here. I miss him. I miss him. I miss him so much. You're like him. He was a runner too…"

Keith and Lance moved in silence to Lance's door and Lance clawed at his necklace for the key and tried to unlock his door but his hands were too unsteady. Keith grabbed the key and unlocked the door marked with Lance's name.

Keith picked Lance up bridal style and tucked him into the bed that was under a picture of him with, what Keith guessed was, his family. Keith tucked the other boy in on his side and kissed his forehead to cure him from his nightmares like Shiro always did for him when they were little. After their parents died in a car accident killing his sister too…

"Sweet dreams Pretty Boy."


End file.
